Carlos Armstrong
Character Carlos Armstrong is an antagonistic character with Madea's Family Reunion (film). He is formally Lisa's narcissistic ex-fiance. He is an investment banker in charge of Lisa's trust-fund which he has had access giving her mother the funding. Background Not much is known or was mentioned in the film. What is known is that Lisa's mother introduced her to him the year prior to them becoming engaged. However, it was claimed by Lisa that she did not love him the way he "loves" her. He also was seen abusing her everyday. Madea's Family Reunion (Film) In the start of the film, he has arranged flower petals from Lisa's side of the bed all the way to the bathroom where he has an orchestra playing for Lisa's upcoming bath (which has chemicals in it to help with her soreness). Carlos helps her into the bath water and proclaims he loves her. Lisa gives him a look of great uncertainty as he leaves to go to work. Lisa goes out with her sister, Vanessa Breaux and Donna, and forgets her phone which Carlos has called her. Carlos walks in on her having a dancer entertain her which makes him angry inside. After everyone leaves, he slaps her into the wall, scold her for not answering his calls, and demands that she fixes her hair (implies he doesn't like that particular style she chose). One night when Carlos and Lisa are out with friends, they are seemingly having a pleasant conversation then Lisa casually yawns which angers Carlos. Carlos insist to dance and then silently scolds and threatens Lisa. She threatens to leave him on the dance floor and he pulls her back saying, "If you're thinking about leaving me, well, I love you to death and i mean it." Later that night, Lisa is in the bathroom healing herself from another abuse and she tries to leave. Carlos wakes an tries to explain himself and even say he is going to go to counseling as long as she doesn't leave him. Lisa refuses the apology knowing he will never change. He then opens the balcony door and tell her that is the only way she is going to leave before grabbing her threatening to throw her over. She pleads for her life and forces her to proclaim her love him. She says "I love you" only to calm him down. Carlos is angered at Lisa's running away. He even demands Victoria Breaux to have her back at his house. She eventually runs away once more after the family reunion and right before their own wedding due to the abuse getting worse. He finds her at Madea's house and wants to have time alone with Lisa. He abuses Lisa once more at which she picks up the hot grits and throws it on Carlos. Carlos is screaming from the scolding heat of the grits. Lisa angrily picks up a frying pan and hits him seven times with it. She takes their engagement ring off and throws it on the floor. it is unknown what happened to Carlos after that occurrence. Possible Theory It was heavily implied that Lisa's mother, Victoria Breaux, was abused by her own father and Carlos is of a generation likeness of Lisa's father. It is very possible she had Lisa to lock him in the marriage, and even sacrifice her own daughter's virtue to keep him. Victoria expects her younger daughter, Lisa, to tolerate the abuse as she did for financial reasons and take care of her. In the end, Lisa fights back that way Victoria should have fought her father years ago defeating a generational cycle. Relationships * Victoria Breaux (Her Investment Banker) * Lisa Breaux (Ex-Fiance) Notes * Carlos is similar to Charles McCarter as he is rich, abusive, and narcissistic. Unlike Charles, he never apologizes or repents for his actions toward his romantic interest. * Carlos directly mirrors Ronnie in the play. They are both abusive and narcissistic ex fiance's of females cousins, Lisa and Lisa Breaux Category:Antagonists Category:Villians